


New Beginnings

by PugPackage



Series: Sailor Moon Rooster Teeth Crossover AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Charon!Dan, Crossover, M/M, Nudity, Pluto!Gavin, Sailor Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugPackage/pseuds/PugPackage
Summary: Today on Sailor Moon, we learned it's hard to be brave. But there are lots more way to be brave than fighting monsters from the Black Moon, like standing up for what you believe in, and taking the first step on a long, treacherous journey. But keep it up! Don't let anything deter you, even if it seems scary or you can't figure out how to make something work. You'll always have someone beside you who's willing to believe in you no matter what. Sailor Moon Says, See you in the next installment!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who enjoyed my shitty attempt at keeping with the "Sailor Moon Says" theme while summarizing this fic?   
> This is the start of a brain child of mine. My baby, my most treasured AU out of all the AUs I've had over the years. My Sailor Moon/Rooster Teeth Crossover AU. It get's pretty screwy timeline wise but I'll try to keep it as simple to understand as possible as I go forward. It'll be filled with drabbles and character studies and possibly a long, multi-chaptered fic if I can ever get a proper plot in order. Either way I hope you love this AU as much as I do, or at least get some enjoyment out of my ever changing bizarre writing style.   
> Enjoy this taste of Dan and Gavin's dynamic in the AU!

Gavin sighs, stepping into the water and swimming lightly to the middle of the large warm pool. He tilts his head back, soaking his hair before sitting up and smoothing it back. He looks around at the large room housing it, the garnet colored crystal making the structure seems warmer than it actually is. It’d been a long time since he’s been out to his castle, his birthright. Gavin much prefered the warmer, brighter palace on the moon but he couldn’t just abandon the people of Pluto. Or Dan. Frankly if he could get Dan to come back to the Moon Palace with him he’d never leave. Doing a little twirl in the bath he heads back toward the edge and sits himself on a little ledge that surrounded the edge of the pool. 

Bringing up a small holo screen he draws up memories of the previous Plutonian ruler, a woman who was supposed to be his most immediate previous life. He watches it over and over again, studying it and trying to gleam some kind of unknown information from it. Unbeknownst to him Dan comes up behind him, shedding several layers of his uniform and rolling up his pant legs. Sliding in behind Gavin he wraps his arms around his shoulders. “What do you look for in that footage?” He asks, pressing a small kiss behind Gavin’s ear.   
The Plutonian monarch sighs and rewinds the video screen again. “Some reason that woman decided that letting Venus sacrifice herself was a better idea than her dying with the former King.” He says, smiling none the less at Dan’s small show of affection. “Sure you don’t want the Silver Crystal just falling into obscurity, waiting for whomever to come along and snag it. But now…. We’re without a true heir to the Silver Millennium and a leader for the Heir’s guardians. It was a selfish move.” Gavin says, bitterly. “She was blinded by her ambition to help our people.” 

Dan hums, resting his cheek on the top of Gavin’s head, losing himself in thought for a bit. “That’s not entirely true though, innit? There’s an heir. He’s just incredibly stubborn about admitting it.” Dan chuckles and smiles, turning his head to peck of the top of Gavin’s head. Gavin scowls. “Oh hush. I know I’ll have to ascend to the throne eventually. But if you don’t come with me I’m not doing it.”   
Dan smiles and backs up out of the pool, stripping out of the last few items of his clothes and sliding into the pool next to Gavin. “I promise, one of these days I’ll join my beautiful Silver Millennium ruler, King Gavin Free.” He laughs, throwing an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and reaching over to shut off the little holoscreen. Dan nuzzles into Gavin’s neck, giving him a small kiss. He pulls up a larger hologram of the solar system and swims to the section where his and Gavin’s worlds are, cupping them gently. “You should come visit more.” He says,looking over to where Gavin has leaned out of the bath, fetching something from his pile of clothes. Dan lets himself admire his lovers butt for a bit before turning back to the hologram he’s looking at. 

The hologram of Pluto shatters into a rainbow of colors as Gavin slides the crystal in it. smiling at the shattered lights. He lets go, the Silver Crystal hovering in it’s place. “The crystal is bigger than my planet.” Gavin laughs, smile splitting his face. He hums and tilts his head to the side. Narrowing his eyes he swipes the crystal out of it, Pluto blinking back into place. “Here, take this.” Gavin hands over the small stone and backs up a bit. “When I say ‘Go’ gently toss the crystal at our planets.” Dan grins and nods, positioning himself to best do so and doing some quick aiming. 

“Go!”

Dan tosses it and sits back to watch the magic. With a slight flick of his wrists Gavin slows time around the crystal, allowing them to see the refraction process as it passes through first Dan’s world, Charon, then his own Pluto. The entire process lasts about ten minutes in all before Gavin drops the magic and catches the stone. Dan claps a little, smiling brightly. “Excellent B.” He swims over to Gavin and wraps his arms around Gavin’s waist, giving him a little kiss. “Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful.” Gavin laughs and peppers Dan’s face with kisses, hands cupping Dan’s face, one hand still clutching the Silver Crystal. “Do you mean me or the display?” He asks, teasingly. Dan tilts his head, thinking while humming thoughtfully. “Yes.” Dan tickles Gavin’s sides a little, causing the other man to squeal. “Queen Serenity I would have a fit if she saw what I just did with the crystal.” Gavin laughs, pausing and looking at Dan affectionately. He sighs and rests forehead on Dan’s shoulder. Standing there in the water and enjoying the moment. 

Dan looks up at the hologram and frowns. “B… It’s back.” Gavin frowns and turns in Dan’s arms, leaning back against his chest and looking up where Dan is looking. A dark ominous planet has shifted into view, moving slowly and distorting the light around it. “Why did it return…?” He asks, reaching towards it and gasping when it burns his finger. “I don’t like it.” Dan growls just a little and tightens his hold on Gavin. “Nothing good came from Nemesis the last time it showed up in it’s orbit.” He presses rests his face on the back of Gavin’s head and scowls. Gavin sighs. “We’re going to have to find them, the reborn Guardians, if we want to face whatever is going on, B.” 

Dan sighs and runs a hand up and down Gavin’s stomach, more comforting for himself then Gavin, who’s quietly plotting. “Well, least now you’ve got a good reason to get me to the Moon Palace.” He sighs. Gavin chuckles and smiles. “That I do. I’m just worried how we’ll do without someone who can really use this crystal’s power.” He opens his hand and stares down at the Silver Crystal. “And without a full team.” Gavin laying his head back against Dan’s shoulder. The taller man rests his hand over the crystal and laces his fingers with Gavin’s. “We’ll find a way, B. And you can use it, we just have to find a way.” He says, looking up at the slowly moving Nemesis, his hand tightening in Gavin’s.


End file.
